The dying world
by cat2335
Summary: This is has some clannad in it. Going on. A girl has finally left her dying world. And meets a girl that she befriends. Every thing was wonderful until something happens the her friend. Will she stay in her dream world or go back to her misery to save a life? Bad summary and my first story. There is no clannad characters only one part is clannad related
1. the world

This is a dying world. No one is born no one dies. There no escaping this cruel world. You can't die; you can't escape. The grass is dead and there no trees. If there was life it would make a wonderful park. But no, that's not going to happen any time soon. Maybe trees but no people to play in them.

A girl lives there with no one. A empty house with no one playing in it, no one laughing, no one happy. That is where the girl lives her unhappy life. "There's nothing here. Nothing at all. Outside is nothing. Just flat, boring, life less land." The girl thought to her sat there and brought her knees up. She hugged them for about a good five minutes. " If i start warking then maybe i can find more life!" She thought. She knew it was hopeless but she still want to give it a try.

The girl look out the window. All she saw was floating lights. They always been there. Sure never really knew what they were. She can't remember the last time she went outside. She stepped out the door. The dead grass tickle her bare feet. Not that much to make her laugh. The girl never laugh. What is there to laugh about anyway?

Then she started her endless journey for happiness.

Authors note: I hope you all like sorry if u didnt. Sorry for any errors i spoke Italian before english and im not that good. This is my first story and i hope to make more so please go easy on me :) bye now have a great day.( Ill try to update every day maybe twice)


	2. Chapter 2

Glowing lights flowed around her. Ever step she took she loss more hope of finding a new place to call home. Her hand caught one of the flying lights. "I wish to be in a new world fulled with happiness." Of couse ahe didnt think any thing was going to happen. She hoped but still nothing happen.

Hours go by she wants to go back but she came this far to go back now. She felt some cold water on her forehead. Wait, no it wasnt water! It was snow! The girl has never seen anything like this. She thought it was amazing. Soon after watch the beautiful snow fall it came down more and more. Before she new it she cant barely see a thing. Still she kept walking.

She felt so cold. She was only wearing a dress which made it worse. She started to trip more often. Then she fell to the ground. The girl couldnt more. She just layed there.

* * *

Months went by and she still hasnt more from that spot. She can't die. For the rest of her life just laying there. Then every thing went black...


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in a feild of yellow flowers." Is this a dream?" "It feels so real." I picked up one of the flowers and smelled it. It smelled wonder ful.

I can feel the flowers on my bare feet. And what do you know i see a flowing light at the couner of my eye. I really hope it's not a dream.

I slowly walked over to it. And to my surprised it more to the right. After a while of tag with it i finally got a hold of it.

Tye light started glowing very bright and started blinding me. I kept my eyes closed so i wont use my eyesight.

* * *

Once I opened them I was in the woods. I had no idea what was going on. I was trying to search for a exit. But it was so foggy I could barely see.

I search for a while and I finally found a way out. I came upon a big park with lots of parents with their children.

I was so shocked to see people. They look different then I imagined. The kids look happy to be playing. Which is odd I never imagined there to be a world like this, happy people everywhere. I slowly walk to a big thing in the middle. It was round and had some sort of liquid in it.

I hazadenly put my hand in the liquid. It was cold. It has Brown circle at the bottom. I pick one up. One side had a face the other had a building.

" hey don't do that!"


End file.
